None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a flexible labeling system, and more particularly, pertains to a labeling system which identifies magazines, photo albums, file folders, compact disc jewel boxes, record album jackets and other narrow documents which have a spine that is too small for recognizable print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art labeling systems provided a labeling means in the form of an adhesive pocket for labels which is applied directly to the spine of a ring binder or other such thick document, or in the form of a metal pocket which can hold labels and which clips to the spine of a wide ring binder or the like. There are also labeling systems which are secured to the front and open sides of a file, record album jacket or document. Clearly what is needed is a labeling system for the spines of narrow documents which is easily readable when resting upright on a shelf and also which flexes when the document is opened to prevent damage to the document and the label.
3. Relevant Patent
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,659 entitled xe2x80x9cFlexible Labeling Systemxe2x80x9d, dated May 11, 1999, filed on May 16, 1997, by the same inventor, Thomas M. Lewin, 1200 Nicollet Mall, #201, Minneapolis, Minn., 55403.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a flexible labeling system for magazines, photo albums, compact disc jewel boxes, record album jackets, and other thin documents where the label is easily visible while the labeled material rests upright on a shelf. The flexibility of the flexible labeling system allows the labeled material to be opened and read without the label falling off, and without damage to the labeled material.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a flexible labeling system, including flexible plastic members, living hinges, V-shaped grooves or perforations, adhesive strips, peel-off protective strips and a labeling means such as, but not limited to, an adhesive label.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a one-piece flexible plastic member including two opposing, flexible plastic side portions which are hinged to opposite sides of a flexible plastic center portion and which bend easily while the flexible plastic center portion continues to remain flat.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the provision of adhesive strips composed of an adhesive which will permanently secure when a permanent installation is desired or composed of an alternative adhesive which can be easily removed when a temporary installation is desired.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a pair of V-shaped grooves, either continuous or segmented, which create living hinges.
An additional significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an open space along the spine of a document that allows the document to be easily opened without damaging the labeling system or the document.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the ability to label narrow documents on their spines in such a manner as to provide a visible identification label when the documents are shelved.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the provision and use of a clear, plastic, Braille embossed label adhered over the visible identification label which allows the visually impaired and blind, as well as the sighted, to use the flexible labeling system.
Having thus described significant aspects and features of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a flexible labeling system.
One object of the present invention is to provide a labeling system for narrow documents which can be easily read when the documents are shelved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a document labeling system which will not tear when the document is repeatedly opened and closed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a document labeling system having an open space along the spine of the document which allows easy opening and closing of the document without damaging the document or the label.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible labeling system which is made of a single piece of plastic with die-cut or stamped V-shaped grooves, either continuous or segmented, or perforations which create living hinges.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a labeling system that can be used by the sighted, visually impaired, and blind.